


Hellfire, Dark Fire

by Glacecakes



Series: Elements of Angst [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Mob, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Sister Rapunzel, Brother-Sister Relationships, Burned at the stake, Canon Compliant, Family Bonding, Gen, He's Toasty, Hurt/Comfort, Muzzles, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacecakes/pseuds/Glacecakes
Summary: Rapunzel pardons Varian from his crimes in the eyes of the law, but not the eyes of the people.The people decide to take action.Alternate title: I roast Varian at 300 degrees for 30 minutes
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Elements of Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199801
Comments: 34
Kudos: 53





	Hellfire, Dark Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The google doc for this is titled Toasty Marshmallow lmao  
> I have. so many jokes for this.  
> I dropped my varian in the fire! He's golden brown! I left the oven on! Just gotta flip him over and wait another ten minutes! Chestnuts on an open pyre! The list goes on. Anyway yea I set Varian on fire enjoy

“Varian of Old Corona, you are here on the following charges.”

This was a familiar scenario. 

“Theft of Royal property, blackmail, destruction of Royal property, kidnapping, treason…”

Isn’t there some sort of rule about being tried for the same crimes twice? It felt illegal. He looked over to his right, where the princess gave him an awkward smile. 

“Escaping prison, sedition, assault, chemical warfare…”

“Ok I’m pretty sure that’s not a crime you can charge me with.” 

Nigel raised an eyebrow from his scroll, standing between the thrones that Varian helped bring down. The throne room was a mess, debris and alchemy remnants clinging to every surface, begging to be taken care of. But there were more pressing matters at this exact moment. Like, deciding what to do with the child responsible for all this. 

“The point remains,” Nigel said, rolling up his scroll and slamming into the palm of his hand. “You have a lot to make up for, young man. Half of these crimes warrant the death penalty.” Varian winced at that. Right. Last time Arianna had just barely managed to convince the King  _ not _ to impale his head on a spike, and while neither ruler actually remembered his crimes, he wouldn’t put it past Nigel to carry out the deed in their place. 

“Buuuuuut,” Rapunzel butt in, ever the optimist. “You are sorry for what you did, and you helped us stop the Saporians from destroying Corona!” Her smile felt like a blazing sun, warming him to the core with how it shone in his direction. “And I think it’s fair to say the second round of crimes were more by association than actually carrying them out.” 

Varian shook his head. “Actually, I uh, I was the one who thought up the escape plan.”

“Varian.”

“Right, sorry, not helping.” He coughed, trying to hide his red face. 

“So,” She said, acting as if the interruption never happened. Her footsteps barely made a sound on plush carpet as she padded up to Nigel and plucked the scroll from his hands. It tore with a satisfying  _ chhhhh _ . “I think we can toss out these charges. Varian, you are officially pardoned of all crimes towards Corona. You’re free to go home.” 

He beamed. Home… he hadn’t actually been home since the battle in Old Corona, and even then, it hadn’t felt like home since the blizzard. Home was with his dad and Ruddiger, sitting by the fireplace and reading while dad finished making dinner. After over a year of being without it… going home sounded like a dream come true. 

“Your highness!” Nigel gasped, scandalized, snapping Varian out of his trance. “I can’t in good confidence let you do this!” He pointed to Varian. “That boy is a menace we would be better off without!” 

Rapunzel’s eyebrows turned up, distress coloring her features. With the king and queen currently out of commission, she was acting regent, and she did not work well with Nigel, not like the way her father did. “Nigel, that’s a bit harsh. And we need him. He’s going to be working in the castle to try and restore my parent’s memories.”

“And the damage to the castle? The people hurt in the mines?” The advisor pressed, and Varian shrunk with every word. Guilt clawed at his insides, dragging him down to the earth as he lowered his head. 

Rapunzel winced. “I-I… he can help rebuild…?” She tried weakly. “I’m not sure what you want from me…” 

“He wants me to pay, Rapunzel,” Varian whispered. He didn’t blame the man, not at all. When the Saporians had been in charge, he’d made Nigel’s life a living hell, a petty revenge for how Nigel accused him of attacking Rapunzel. It was no shock to him that while Rapunzel may forgive him, not everyone does. But still… it hurt to have someone talk about you like you’re a monster. 

After a moment of glancing back and forth between them, Rapunzel sighed. “I guess that’s fair… Varian, maybe you can come back in a few days to help with castle repairs?” 

Of course she’d side with him. Of course she’d let the advisor undermine her authority. A familiar anger was quickly building, but he quickly stomped it down. Getting angry sounded exhausting, and it wasn’t an unreasonable request. It was perfectly fine, he should be grateful she wasn’t burning him at the stake. “That sounds great, princess.” 

She led him out of the castle, a warm hand in his. He had yet to buy new gloves after she’d accidentally melted the old ones. “I’m sorry,” She said in a rush. “I know you just want to move on, and I want to too, but-”

“It’s ok, Rapunzel, really. It’s the least I can do.” He offered her a half smile. “Maybe then people won’t hate me so much.”

“People don’t hate you!” She shook her head, gripping his hand a little tighter. Perhaps a little too tight, but he wasn’t going to say anything. “I certainly don’t. How could anyone hate you? You’re like an angry kitten.” Her other hand pinched at his cheek. He laughed, high and bright, and it brought a smile to the princess’s face. It was strange how fast they went from despising one another to a comfortable friendship. But he was starved for positive companionship, and something told him she was too. Judging by how she was doing this sort of thing to everyone, it had something to do with Cassandra’s mysterious absence. Still, he wasn’t going to complain. It felt less like an attempt to rush making up, and more like… picking up where they left off before the blizzard. 

It definitely helped that the source of their fighting, the amber, had been dealt with. 

“People definitely hate me,” he laughed. It died when he saw how distraught Rapunzel appeared. 

“But…” she whispered, clenching a fist over her heart. “You nearly died trying to save Corona. Everyone knows that, right? Right,” She smiled weakly. “Yea, no one hates you, Varian. I pro-” Her voice cut off abruptly. “No one hates you. You have nothing to worry about.” She said with an air of finality. This was not up for debate, how could anyone hate him when the people he most affected didn’t? 

“Rapunzel…” Varian sighed. He… wanted to dispute it. To say that no, people definitely hate him, that he didn’t want her to brush it off. But the anxiety in her eyes kept him quiet. He’d just been pardoned, after all… “Ok, if you say so,” he wanted to trust her most of all. Maybe she’d protect him. “I’ll see you next week?” 

“Sounds good! Get some rest, you earned it.” With a quick hug, they parted ways with a promise the next reunion would be more positive. 

How wrong they would be.

* * *

“Rapunzel?” Varian called, stepping into the grand foyer. A week had passed, granting Varian the most relaxing staycation in his life. It was just him and his dad and Ruddiger, cleaning up the farm after a year of disuse, making up for lost time. It didn’t feel right to be away from his dad after everything; what if something happened while he was gone? What if the rocks reared their ugly head and destroyed what he didn’t deserve? But then Rapunzel had sent him new clothes and he remembered his promise, so here he was. 

A soft breeze pushed him forward, citrus and lavender wafting through clean corridors. His head swerved to and fro, taking it all in, until he bumped into a maid. Freshly cleaned clothes spilled from her hands and onto the floor. 

“Oh, I am so sorry!” He rushed, leaning down to help pick up the clothes. “I-I can-”

“Save it.” He lifted his head to a furious face staring down at him. The maid placed her hands on her hips. “I don’t want any help from  _ you.” _

So she was one of  _ those _ types. That was to be expected, of course, yet still it stung. Varian gulped, but slowly leaned back so she could collect what she dropped. “If I were you, I’d turn right around and crawl back to your dad.” She hissed, furiously swiping up clothes. 

“I’m supposed to help the princess,” He argued. 

“You should be  _ dead for your crimes _ .”

Varian narrowed his eyes. “Is… is that a threat?” 

“What are you gonna do about it?” She taunted. If it was, he’d… he’d… no, he wouldn’t do anything to her. A few months ago, he would’ve threatened her right back, or let Andrew and the other Saporians at her, but now he was powerless. Still a part of his mind longed for justice, for her to beg for his forgiveness. Remnant from his villain stint, he figured. 

A heavy sigh forced his shoulders to slump. “Nothing,” he grumbled. With a satisfied “hmph!” The maid stalked off, leaving him alone on the floor. 

“Varian?” 

He blinked up, meeting the concerned eyes of the princess. “Are you ok? What happened?” She offered a hand which he greedily took. Her warmth pressed into his arm, spiralling down into his chest. It takes some effort, but she’s able to lift him off the floor and set him by her side. 

“Uh, well…” He gazed down the hall and bit his lip. “Just someone who wasn’t happy with me.”

For a moment, the princess doesn’t understand, a question hanging off her lips. But it clicked fast and she gasped. “Did she hurt you!?” Nimble fingers brush against his cheek, checking it for bruises. 

“No! Not yet at least,” he joked, but it didn’t land well, judging by her face. He coughed. “She just said I should be paying for my crimes. You know, standard death threat.”

“No...” Rapunzel’s eyes fell to the floor. Her toes curled as she bounced in place for a moment. “I doubt she meant anything by it. Or rather, I don’t think she’ll follow through.”

In all honesty, he wasn’t so sure about that. The hatred in her eyes, the way she spat at him… But he wanted to trust Rapunzel. She lived in the castle after all, and she likely knew the maids. Surely if one of them were dangerous she’d know… right? 

Then again, she hadn’t predicted Cassandra’s betrayal…

“You sure?” He asked.

“Yup!” 

His thoughts vanished when the princess’s warm hand near burned, guiding him down sunlit halls with a shaky smile. If she wasn’t too worried, why should he be?

* * *

According to Eugene, it was long past sundown when they stopped for the day. 

They hadn’t meant to work for so long, but between Rapunzel’s love of painting and Varian’s love of engineering, it was easy to get lost in their project. The hallway they were rebuilding was nearly finished, and honestly looking a lot better than before the damage. Stars already hung in the sky as the alchemist stepped outside. He took a breath of fresh air, before exhaling loudly. 

To think he went a year without it. 

Corona was oddly quiet, even for this time of night. All the lights were off, not even a candle shone in a single windowsill. Was there a city blackout? Were people mourning? It wasn’t uncommon for blackout nights, in which everyone turned off the lights and went stargazing, but all the lampposts were lit… so was everyone just… not home? Then where were they?

His question was answered as he approached the main square. 

The crowd was  _ massive _ , nearly five dozen in total, full of faces he did and didn’t recognize. Some were carrying candles and torches, others had spears. They all stood in a circle, and in the center was a massive stake, the base of which was shrouded by wood. How odd, maybe there was a festival going on? 

He gently tapped someone’s shoulder, and they jumped. “Hi, excuse me,” Varian said. “What’s going on?”

The figure turned around, torch in hand illuminating their face, and Varian paled.

Nigel.

The advisor’s face morphed into a scowl just at the sight of him. “Ah. So the mutt finally appears.” His voice is booming, catching the attention of all in the square. 

Varian backed away slightly, confused. “Who, me? What’s going on?” It was a little insulting to be called a  _ mutt _ , were they referring to how neither of his parents were born in Corona? That was the only explanation Varian could think of, otherwise it was just a dehumanizing insult… oh. 

_ Oh no. _

The torches. The angry expressions. The large spike. It all made sense. 

He took a shaky step back, eyes darting to and fro as terror clawed at his throat. It climbed up and up, until it spilled out of his mouth. “Rapunzel…” he whispered. “Rapunzel!” His feet scrambled underneath him, dirt flying while boots struggled for purchase. 

He’s only able to make it a few meters before an “Oh no you don’t!” rang through the air, and his path is blocked by a mountain of a man. He couldn’t recognize him, or really anyone else in the dim lighting, but as his feet finally gave out under him, adrenaline went into overdrive, allowing him to skid underneath the man’s legs. 

He darted into a nearby alleyway, now grateful for the cover of night and his naturally small figure as he ducked behind a can. 

Cries of anger and frustration lingered in the air on top of his heavy breathing. “Split up!” “He couldn’t have gone far!” “We’ve been waiting for this!” 

Slowly but surely, the voices finally died down, and Varian let out a shaky sob of relief. Only to hear the scuffling of feet, and then he’s face to face with the maid from before. 

For a moment, neither spoke. 

“Please,” Varian whispered. “Don’t do this.” 

Her face twisted into a cruel grin.  _ “I found him!”  _ She yelled, and Varian let out a wail in protest. 

He had to get out of here, he had to get to the castle, find Rapunzel! She’d protect him! She couldn’t possibly know about this, right? Surely she had to see all this from her castle and come out to investigate,  _ right?  _

_ She didn’t last time, _ his traitorous mind whispered.  _ She didn’t save you last time. _

“Quiet you,” the maid snapped, teeth barred as she snarled down at him. The wolfish grin only grew as she fished something out of her pocket. “You know, I have a dog at home, I’m sure this’ll work on you, too,” her prize glinted in the moonlight; a muzzle. 

“Fitting for a beast, hm?” Varian scrambled back, his spine colliding painfully with the alley’s wall. He held up his arms in a brace, trying desperately to keep her away from his face, but soon the woman was joined by her pack. A man yanked on his arm, sending him pitching forward, only for his face to be grabbed, cheeks squished and held firmly in place. Varian screwed his eyes shut, flailing wildly, but it was no use. With one hand held captive and his center of balance askew, he could only whimper as the muzzle was strapped into place. 

No, no no! This couldn’t be happening! Rapunzel said she wouldn’t let anyone hurt him! He flinched, trying in vain to squirm away from the multiple hands moving him, but it was for naught. The hand on his arm was stronger than steel, no matter what Varian did, it wouldn’t budge. The streets were filled with jeers and taunts, screams of anger and hatred. People yanked him around, jolting him with each stumble. 

“MONSTER!”

“This is what you get!”

“My father nearly died for you!”

“To hell where he belongs!” 

A heavy object slammed into his back, sending him sprawling to the ground. He sobbed, curling up into a ball to shield himself, the sounds overwhelming and all encompassing. 

Suddenly, sharp nails dug into his scalp. They tugged, forcing his head up until he met the eyes of an infuriated Nigel. “Get up, dog,” he snarled,  _ yanking _ on raven hair so hard fistfuls came tumbling out when he let go. Varian  _ shrieked _ behind the muzzle, tears spilling over as the pushing and pulling resumed anew, currents of writhing bodies washing him towards the pyre. He grasped the muzzle, fingers dipping into the spaces between bars in an attempt to pry it off, but with only one hand it was easier said than done. 

The towering pyre loomed over him, obscuring the moon from view and obscuring Nigel’s face as he stood on the platform. “Varian of Old Corona, you are here on the following charges!”

No. God please, no. 

“Theft of Royal property, blackmail, destruction of Royal property, kidnapping, treason…”

He thrashed violently, kicking the man holding him in place over and over, but the man simply hissed and gripped tighter and tighter until the circulation was cut off in that arm. 

“Escaping prison, sedition, assault, chemical warfare… and the murder of Quirin of Old Corona.” Varian’s blood ran cold, freezing him in place for a moment. But a moment was all that was needed. His legs fumbled underneath him as the man dragged him up to the pyre. He threw Varian at it, twisting his arm so it was now behind his back. The maid from before grabbed his other arm, pulling it behind along with a rope. 

“The sentence is death.” The advisor’s voice cut through him. “You will be burned at the stake until you are dead.” 

“Please,” he begged, muffled through the muzzle. “Don’t do this.” He’d paid for his crimes! He spent a year in prison, abused by guards and cellmates alike, groomed into a conspiracy he never wanted any part in, and indoctrinated into a cult that threatened death if you left. Hadn’t he paid enough? Hadn’t he suffered enough?

_ It's not enough until you endure the same amount of pain and agony I have! _

Nigel dropped his torch into the kindling. It lit immediately. 

First, Varian smelled it. Cedar and pine wafted into his nose, normally reserved for his home, curled up by his dad as they recounted the events of the day, or, on rare nights, stories about his mother. 

Then he heard it. The crackling of logs, the cries of the people slowly drowned out by the roar at his feet. Once his lullaby, or his savior during the worst blizzard of the century, now his undoing, its thunder akin to horse hoofbeats, an army coming to kill him for kidnapping the queen. 

Next: heat, oppressive, choking, overwhelming. It caused his eyes to water, only for flames to lick his tears away. They evaporated, steam joining the smoke that rose to the sky, a beacon of his suffering. 

Finally, as the fire reaches his feet, pain. He clenched his teeth and turned to the sky, attempting to somehow escape, but the ropes on his wrists kept him grounded. Hopefully they’ll burn before he does, and he could escape…

The pain built, travelling up his legs and climbing higher and higher, until the flames had engulfed him entirely. His tongue was coated in ash, coughing turning to screaming in mere seconds.

“DADDY! PUNZEL! HELP ME!” He shrieked, likely music to the mob’s ears. The smoke entered his open mouth, suffocating him. His lungs were probably turning black, he thought morbidly, wheezing for breath in an attempt to lessen the pain, but with each inhale his vision swam more and more. Black and red were all he could see, no doubt a sign of what was to come when he went to hell…

Yellow…

Yellow interspersed with the red and black, and then suddenly there’s more, and more, until it shone like the sun, completely surrounding him. 

It was the last thing he saw before he slumped over.

* * *

Rapunzel heard it before she saw it. 

After bidding Eugene goodnight, she’d begun the nightly routine of brushing out her hair. It took a lot longer without Cass to help, so she spent the hour or so staring out her window. Planning, thinking, watching. Normally she hummed to herself during the process, but not tonight. Tonight, she was deep in thought about a certain alchemist. 

He’d been a massive help that day, and even fun to be around. Not that he wasn’t normally fun! Well, when he wasn’t a villain. Which he wasn’t anymore! It was strange to consider him a dear friend, yet it felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. If Varian could be brought back, so could Cass, after all. 

Sounds and screams from Corona shocked her back into reality. 

It sounded like a large group of people, rather than just one in danger, she noted, eyes scanning the island. Like a moth to a flame, her eyes were pulled to the source fairly quickly. There, in the town square, a bright light. Rapunzel squinted, unable to make out the source at first, but the longer she looked, the more her eyes adjusted, it looked like… a bonfire?

“Wonder what they’re burning,” She mused, holding out her hand as Pascal tossed over her telescope. She peered in, focusing on the center of the fire. Maybe they were cooking? A block party? It made no sense…

The telescope came into focus. And in the center was a young human. 

“Is that…” 

A spark of blue.

“ _ VARIAN _ !” 

There was no time to leave the castle properly. Golden hair fell down the tower’s wall, bringing its owner close in a ball for the landing. She didn’t stop to catch her breath, instead barrelling down cobbled roads, following the trail of smoke. Each puff of breath she took was one Varian was without, and it spurred her to run faster. 

She thundered into the courtyard with all the fury of a thousand suns, burning just as bright, if not brighter than the crime in front of her. It only intensified when she saw her advisor watching on with a content smile. 

“NIGEL!” 

The way his smile immediately faded delighted her. 

“P-princess…!” He held up his arms placatingly, stepping in front of her as if to hide the pyre currently  _ lighting her friend on fire. _ “I can explain…!” 

“Later,” she growled, pushing him aside. The heat curled her toes, forming a wall normally impenetrable. But she had unbreakable hair, hair that once failed to help Varian, but wouldn’t fail again. 

Rapunzel leaped into the fire, hair curling up underneath her feet and preventing burns. Through the smoke and sun, Varian’s slumped form was barely visible. His eyes fluttered weakly, cheeks coated in soot that fell off with each cough. 

“Oh Varian…” She breathed, reaching out to grasp at his face, ignoring the pain in her hand. “I’m so sorry.”

Golden hair glowed brighter, balling closer and closer as she approached the pyre until it  _ squeezed _ .

The ball parted to reveal Rapunzel hugging Varian tight. She pulled back, taking in his sorry state, and gasped in horror.

Through shakes her hands made quick work of the ropes, before grasping the muzzle that had burned a mark where it had been pressed. She ripped it off in one, anger-fueled tug. A silent Varian fell into her arms, and she readjusted until he laid against her chest. 

The crowd fell silent. In their eyes, their princess, the knight in shining armor, had been the one to defeat the monster once. It was their job to finish it off once and for all, and keep their world safe.

But to her, as she readjusted a small boy in her arms, his breaths weak against her neck, she just saw a sea of monsters. 

Like a bolt from the blue, quick as she arrived, the princess vanished, hair trailing behind her as she ran. 

* * *

For Varian, days blurred together, swimming together in a sea of haze of time and random moments. 

Blink, an unfamiliar man was rubbing salve over his arm. Blink, Eugene regarded him with sorrowful eyes as he read a book. Blink, Dad yelled at Rapunzel, the words too fuzzy to make out. 

Blink. He was alone. 

Sun filtered through the window and bathed the world in golden orange as dusk approached once more. 

He couldn’t find the strength to do much else besides stare up at the ceiling and take inventory of his body. 

Clink, clink, a soft bell chimed, and he rolled his head to see where it was coming from: Rapunzel was carrying a tray of food into the room with a crestfallen expression. Her eyes lit up the moment she saw him awake. 

“Varian!” She gasped, nearly dropping the tray as she rushed to his bedside. “You’re awake!” 

“Uh… yea…?” He mumbled, confused. “Did I fall asleep while we were working?”

Her face fell. 

“Or… oh no, did I hit my head? God, I must’ve seen blood and passed out, or something stupid…” He laughed awkwardly, but each idea only deepened the frown on her face. Her lip wobbled, and suddenly Varian found himself drowning in blonde hair as Rapunzel launched herself at him.

“I’m so so so  _ so _ sorry!” She sobbed, form shaking. “I should’ve done something about that threat! I should’ve trusted you when you said people hated you! I should’ve… should’ve…” Words trailed off into sobs and she burrowed deeper in his hair. 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok…?” Varian mumbled, bringing up his arms to hug her back, maybe stroke her hair… but…

Only one hand responded. 

He pulled back to stare at his hands.

Hand.

_ Hand. _

_ One of his hands was gone, replaced by a stump. _

_ Fire, fire everywhere, pain and agony and the jeers of others... _

When did breathing become so hard? 

His uninjured hand gripped his hair and he choked, tears streaming down his face. “I… Rapunzel… He… they… I…”

“It’s ok,” she whispered, wiping away tears of her own. “Let it out. I’m so sorry.” 

He threw himself into her lap, shuddering sobs of his own. He almost died. Maybe he  _ did _ die. He’s missing a hand! He needed those! How was he supposed to do alchemy without it? By some small mercy it was his non dominant hand, but the point remained. 

For what seemed like hours he poured his soul into Rapunzel’s lap. The only sounds were his hacked sobs and her soft humming. 

Finally, when there were no more tears to cry, he mumbled, “It’s not your fault.” Because it wasn’t. Even if she had taken the threat seriously, what would’ve come from it? Firing the maid? Maybe? It certainly wouldn’t have stopped the angry mob. They had been planning this, no doubt with help from Nigel, the bastard. 

“You don't need to comfort me right now. Still,” she hummed. “If you want... If you make a blueprint... we'll pay for you to get a prosthetic. It's the least I can do. Your dad and mine are talking about what to do with Nigel. He’ll be taking you home in a bit, when you’re fully recovered.”

Home sounded nice…

But when he looked up, and he saw his savior, the woman who was wronged by him so, and yet saved his life twice over now…

“I think I’m home right now.” 

Her smile was like fresh rain after a forest fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yea the ending is rushed i didn't have any plans for it. i just wanted to burn a boy.   
> I still have two elements to go, and I thiiink i'm gonna bury him alive for earth, but no clue what to do for air, so some ideas would be nice :D


End file.
